This invention relates to systems for cleaning the teeth in which a flow of air is delivered to the surfaces of the teeth to aid in the removal of plaque and other debris. The air may be combined with liquid to enhance the cleaning effect, for example via bubbles forming in the liquid and bursting against the teeth.
Borden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,710, discloses a toothbrush having an outlet orifice situated distal to the bristle cluster on the toothbrush head, for delivery of pulsed air. The orifice consists of a pair of concentric seals having sufficient resiliency to effectively seal against the tooth or guns. Scrubbing action is effected when a space between the teeth is uncovered and a major pulse or puff of air is released "[B]ubbling and release of the gases from beneath the double seals of the tip element, do a highly efficient job in dislodging and removing the plague so that a minimum amount effort and time is then required by the user" (col. 4, lines 56-60).